the specific aims are to test the feasibility of recruiting 20-25 subjects with NIDDM into the project; pilot laboratory, physical examination profiles in this group; refine techniques for obtaining skin biopsy specimens and determination of advanced glycosylation end product composition in skin collagen; and obtain pilot data related to the magnitude of reduction in simple and advanced glycosylation end products, ages, that might occur for subjects with moderate doses of vitamins E and C in combination.